Repeindre les étoiles
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Au 12, square Grimmaurd, une étoile nommée Sirius se morfond dans un monde devenu trop gris. Petit à petit, elle se laisse aller et perd de son éclat … Et puis voilà qu'arrive une jeune fille un peu maladroite, un peu artiste dans l'âme et surtout particulièrement attachante...


**Repeindre les étoiles**

**oOoO**

Debout face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Sirius Black contemplait le paysage qui baignait dans une lumière automnale.

La douce chaleur qui en émanait n'avait pourtant pas réussi à chasser ses idées noires.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne servait à rien, qu'il était un poids mort.

Lui, de tempérament si actif…aujourd'hui réduit à attendre et à se retrouver seul face à lui-même. Face à ses souvenirs.

Car c'était tout ce qui lui restait désormais. Des souvenirs…

Sirius secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer à nouveau !

Il reporta son attention sur les alentours, fermement décidé à ne plus se laisser aller.

Dehors, les arbres avaient revêtu leur parure or et pourpre.

De temps en temps une feuille se décrochait, soufflée par la brise matinale.

Tout doucement elle s'envolait et rejoignait les autres entassées en bas du tronc.

Si Sirius avait été plus jeune, il se serait amusé à donner un coup de pied dedans.

Balancer les feuilles dans le ciel, les regarder danser et voltiger au gré du vent.

C'était un de ses jeux préférés à Poudlard, quand il était avec James.

Un plaisir simple et enfantin, qui lui manquait tellement.

Parfois il lui arrivait d'entendre le rire de ses amis.

Et il s'était même retourné pour vérifier, s'ils n'étaient pas là, tout près de lui.

Mais ce n'était que des fragments de sa mémoire, des miettes de visage, des poussières de vie aussitôt balayés par sa tristesse.

Fichue déprime. La voilà qui surgissait à nouveau, à grands galops.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière.

Si seulement Dame Nature pouvait frapper à sa porte et lui apporter quelques touches de couleurs.

Plutôt que ce gris, ce noir qui hantait sa maison jusqu'à son âme et lui collait à la peau.

Comme son nom.

Black…à croire que c'était prédestiné.

La sonnerie retentit soudain en bas le faisant tressaillir.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La position du soleil lui indiquait qu'il était encore tôt.

A peine 9h du matin. Qui pouvait donc venir chez lui à une heure pareille ?

La sonnerie redoubla d'intensité.

_ FILS INDIGNE ! Hurla le portait de sa mère. IMMONDE TRAITRE !

Et merde, elle s'était réveillée…

Sirius pesta. Quelle horrible bonne femme !

Jusqu'au bout elle lui avait pourri la vie, même après sa mort !

Il se hâta de descendre jusqu'au hall pour recouvrir le portait de sa défunte mère avec les rideaux.

Et, toujours avec le même empressement, alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Son visage se peignit de surprise en voyant qui était là.

Une jeune fille se tenait sur le perron. Elle avait un petit sourire mutin, un regard lumineux et des cheveux qui ne passaient pas inaperçus…Ils étaient d'un orange vif, presque fluo, qui piquait les yeux.

Cette couleur inattendue lui arracha un sourire.

Nymphadora Tonks, sa cousine, égale à elle-même.

Comme à son habitude…

_ Tonks ? Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici ? lui demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser rentrer. Et c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ?

_ Ben quoi ? C'est la saison non ? lança-t-elle en s'avançant. Je suis venue pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, son pied se prit dans le porte-parapluie et, dans un fracas épouvantable, la jeune fille s'étala par terre.

_ Il y avait longtemps, s'esclaffa Sirius en tendant une main secourable à sa cousine qui n'en menait pas large.

Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, il remarqua des paquets étalés autour d'elle ainsi qu'un grand chevalet.

_ Un chevalet ? Tu te mets à la peinture maintenant ? fit-il en dévisageant sa cousine, tout surpris.

Celle-ci vira au rouge pivoine et ses cheveux avec…Pratique pour harmoniser les couleurs !

_ Euh, oui, en effet, bafouilla-t-elle subitement gênée, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout en temps ordinaire. C'est mon nouvel hobby depuis quelques temps.

Son visage devint tout d'un coup sérieux.

_ En fait, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. J'aimerais beaucoup faire ton portrait Sirius…

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Plait-il ?

_ Mon…portrait ? répéta Sirius, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

_ Maman aimerait beaucoup garder un souvenir de toi. Tu es son cousin préféré et elle tient à toi, à sa manière. Tu fais parti de la famille après tout ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu te prendre en photo, mais avec la peinture on peut exprimer tellement de choses…Et puis je me suis découvert une âme d'artiste ! C'est devenu mon passe-temps favori de peindre les gens.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, d'abord hésitant, puis devant le regard de chien battu que lui lançait sa cousine, finit par céder.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-il. Et il y a quoi dans ces paquets ?

_ Mon matériel d'artiste bien sûr ! Où veux-tu te mettre ?

_ Dans le salon, on ne risquera pas de se faire déranger. Et s'il te plait, évite de faire trop de bruit, la prévint-il. C'est déjà un miracle que ma mère ne t'ait pas entendu tout à l'heure, ne tentons pas le diable…

Les maladresses de sa cousine plus les hurlements de sa mère…Ses nerfs allaient-ils tenir le coup ? That is the question !

Dix minutes plus tard…

_ Sirius, décrispes-toi enfin ! lui reprocha sa cousine, debout face à son chevalet. Tu tires une tête de six pieds de long ! Fais-moi un beau sourire !

_ Tu m'excuseras cousine, mais ces derniers temps le moral n'est plus vraiment au beau fixe, fit sombrement Sirius, assis sur le canapé et le dos bien droit.

Etonnée, Nymphadora leva les yeux de son chevalet et observa plus attentivement le visage de Sirius.

Ses traits étaient tirés. Son regard semblait perdu, lointain. Un peu comme un bateau qui partait lentement à la dérive.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, dans cet état et se demandait comment lui remonter le moral.

_ Tu sais cousin, je connais un excellent moyen de le faire revenir, lâcha-elle avec un petit air malicieux.

_ Tu peux être plus explicite ? fit Sirius sur ses gardes.

Il connaissait suffisamment cet air là pour savoir que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ?

_BATAILLE DE PEINTURE ! cria brusquement sa cousine en plongeant ses mains dans des pots de peinture.

Et là-dessus, elle se mit à balancer plusieurs poignées de peinture dans sa direction, comme si elle était retombée en enfance.

_ Mais tu es folle ! rugit Sirius, la chemise maculée de peinture rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Splash ! Un beau bleu persan atterrit dans ses cheveux et dégoulina sur sa figure.

Nymphadora était hilare et lui tirait la langue.

_ Tu verrais ta tête cousin ! Mémorable.

_ Attends-un peu que je t'attrape ! gronda Sirius en s'élançant à la poursuite de l'effrontée.

_ Allons, allons Sirius. Tu avais grise mine, je voulais juste te donner quelques couleurs ! s'esclaffa sa cousine en l'esquivant aisément.

Et tous deux se mirent à courir à travers la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, le salon était méconnaissable. Le sol et les murs, si ternes d'habitude, étaient recouverts de tâches de peinture de toutes les couleurs.

A croire qu'un artiste fou s'en était donné à cœur joie !

Quand à Sirius et Nymphodora, il était inutile de décrire leur état…

_ Sirius, tu es mon œuvre d'art vivante ! lança la jeune fille, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je te déclare officiellement mon modèle attitré.

_ J'en suis ravi cousine, ironisa ce dernier en riant malgré lui.

Et son rire redoubla d'intensité en voyant l'expression horrifiée qu'affichait Kreattur.

Le pauvre elfe se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

_ Dis donc cousin, tu ne trouves pas que ton elfe de maison a une petite mine ce matin ?

_ Oh si cousine ! Et si on allait lui donner un peu de couleurs ?

Le soir venu, Sirius Black avait pris une décision.

Il repeindrait sa maison, du sol au plafond.

Peu importait les cris de sa mère, les lamentations de son elfe.

Il voulait rire, vivre et surtout… revoir la vie en couleurs.


End file.
